


Bold

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, homophobia tw, just mentions of it, mentions of alcohol and one of being high, uhh Spot doesn't come from a good home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: It was bold and it was good and he never wanted it to be anything else again.College AU Sprace.





	Bold

There was something bold about it.

Since he was twelve, he’d worked so hard to ignore everything about himself that hadn’t fit his parents carefully constructed worldview.

Sean Conlon didn’t get crushes on boys. He didn’t write poetry. He didn’t feel anything. That was how it was.

And then suddenly he was free.

There was something bold about doing something as simple as sitting at the counter in the empty café before anyone had even come in in the morning, writing in his notebook, when anyone could have come in and looked and seen he was writing a poem.

There was something even bolder about letting himself look.

For the first time in his life, if he looked at a guy and thought he was attractive, he didn’t force himself to look away and pretend it never happened. He didn’t stare, he thought that might be weird, but he didn’t worry about anyone noticing that he had looked.

Here, so far away from his home, it didn’t matter.

As bold as it felt, he hadn’t expected it to get as far as it did.

Sitting on a couch in a dorm building that wasn’t his, another guy practically in his lap, about two inches away from kissing him while they had some sort of conversation over the music somebody else was playing.

He didn’t really like parties. They were loud, overwhelming, and half the people were usually drunk, high, or both. It wasn’t exactly a combination that led to him feeling comfortable, since all of those things were reasons he hated being home, anyway.

This one was calmer, at least by the standards of the other ones he’d heard or walked through since he’d started college. Whatever they were all drinking, it wasn’t alcoholic enough to get them crazy drunk, at least not yet. A few of them were tipsy, but that was mostly just funny.

The guy leaning on him was one Spot had noticed before, too. He was in one of his history classes, and it seemed like he was always laughing.

Now he was leaning on Spot shoulder, laughing like always, and his hair was falling down in front of his face and he was saying something stupid about the price of coffee in the café because they were talking about who invited Spot.

“And like, I know it’s not your fault, but I mean, c’mon. Five bucks for a small? Shit man, I’ve got seven bucks to my name right now, I can’t go spending most of it on a goddamn coffee when I can get Monster for a buck in the vending machine down the hall!” 

His name was Race. He was also from New York. Yes, he knew Race was a weird name but it was from track and it stuck, and there’s no way that accent isn’t fake, no way, his sisters said to avoid parties until he knew which classes he could skip so he’d only been to a few wait this is your first? No way, it’s fucking November!

He liked to talk, obviously, but Spot was happy to nod and give short answers when he had to, Race seemed happy to carry the conversation, why mess with a good thing?

But it still seemed bold to be so close, with people all around them, not really sparing them a second glance but they could have looked and seen Race with his hand on Spot’s thigh, leaning in to talk close to his ear but also so close that when he fell forward a little bit as somebody else sat next to him he pretty much kissed Spot’s cheek. 

Race laughed quietly then, shifting himself so he really was sitting half on Spot’s lap.

“Sorry, there’s not much room anymore.” 

That was bold.

Race with one leg up and across Spot’s lap, now sort of tucked into his side, still talking and laughing in Spot’s ear, glancing down at Spot’s lips like he was considering something every couple of sentences.

However bold it was, it still seemed like nothing could possibly be bolder than when Race finally kissed him.

Sean Conlon would have stood up and left, heart pounding, terrified of anyone seeing him kissing another boy.

But Spot Conlon, somebody who maybe wasn’t out and proud but was at least out and far enough away from his parents that it didn’t matter if people knew.

Maybe he’d felt bold writing poetry at work, maybe he’d felt bold simply looking at guys or having Race flirt with him, but kissing Race was beyond bold.

And nobody was batting an eye.

Race was kissing Spot and Spot was kissing him back, and even when Race pulled back, laughing and blushing, and Spot looked around the room nervously, nobody was paying them any attention. They didn’t care. Not a single person in the room cared that there were two guys sitting on a couch, kissing.

It was bold and it was good and maybe Sean Conlon would have been terrified and running away from everything around him, but Spot Conlon, this side of him that he’d never allowed to see the light of day, we perfectly happy to be sitting on a gross dorm building couch with his arms around another guys neck and his hands in another guys hair. He was perfectly happy to be kissing Race, somebody he hadn’t even known two hours before, and perfectly happy to let anyone see him. Spot Conlon couldn’t care less what the people around him thought, and none of them thought anything, anyway.

It was bold and it was good and he never wanted it to be anything else again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Asper and this is an old one I found and finished tonight! And I like it so y'all get to read it!
> 
> I like kudos and love comments! They motivate me to keep writing! Leave a note about what you loved or hated, a request, whatever, just let me know I made you feel _something!_
> 
> My Tumblr is @enby-crutchie, come hang out and find some "high quality" newsies shitposts and a whole lot of love for various random things!


End file.
